Rivalité
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Mais en fin de compte, ils voulaient juste protéger Susan. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous les deux l'aimer. Seul l'un d'entre eux aurait ce privilège. PeterSusan CaspianSusan. T car CERTAINS PROPOS PEUVENT ETRE PRIS POUR INCESTUEUX


**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

**Attention : **_Cet OS peut se lire à deux niveaux, et on peut y trouver des propos incestueux. __  
_

_

* * *

_**Rivalité :**

Caspian aimait Susan.

Il l'aimait comme on aime à dix-sept ans, d'un amour fou, et irraisonné, d'un amour qui peut contourner toutes les barrières, franchir tous les obstacles. Il l'aimait d'un amour borné et égoïste. Il ne voulait pas la partager.

Peter aimait Susan.

Il l'aimait comme on aime sa soeur, comme un roi aime une reine. Il l'aimait de mille façons différentes et chaque jour un peu plus. Il était le Grand Roi et elle était sa Reine. Lucy était trop jeune, elle n'attirait pas les regards comme Susan le faisait. Au fond de lui, Peter savait, sentait que sa tendre Su était plus fragile que l'ardente Lucy. Chacune des fibres de son être était comme aimantée vers Susan, pour la veiller, la protéger à tout jamais. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et il ne voulait pas la donner.

Caspian n'aimait pas Peter.

Il respectait Edmund, il avait de l'affection pour la petite Lucy, qui était bien plus sage qu'on ne voulait le croire – ou le voir. Mais il n'avait que mépris pour le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique. Dans son opinion, Peter n'avait aucune prestance, aucune présence, qu'elle fût physique ou spirituelle. Il n'avait aucun charme, ni l'étoffe d'un chef. Il était porté aux nues par chacun des propres hommes de Caspian, sans que celui-ci n'arrivât à comprendre pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il se les étaient _appropriés_, ses hommes. Comme on pique un objet à un autre. Comme un enfant en train de jouer veut être le chef. Puérilement.

Peter n'aimait pas Caspian.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de royal en lui. Il était terne, et docile. Peter n'avait eu aucun mal à s'imposer à ses hommes à son arrivée. Caspian faisait les mauvais choix, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Aux yeux de Peter, le Telmarin était maniéré, il n'avait rien de chevaleresque en lui, ce n'était pas un guerrier, et il les mènerait à la mort. Il le méprisait, comme il n'avait jamais méprisé personne. Et il ne comprenait pas comment les Narniens avaient pu placer leur vie entre ses mains. Lui laisser le trône n'était pas envisageable. Peter, son frère et ses deux soeurs, reprendraient la couronne, une fois Miraz vaincu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Jamais il ne tolèrerait qu'elle allât à un incapable comme Caspian.

Mais, il fallait le dire, il fallait bien l'avouer, très rapidement, au fond de son esprit, quand tous les autres dormaient, et que, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil Caspian observait le ciel en quête de repos, il l'admettait enfin. Il craignait Peter. Non pas pour ses talents de combattant ou de chef. Il le craignait pour la façon qu'elle avait de dire son prénom, la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, débordante de tendresse, et de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Il aurait dit de l'amour, un amour pur et fraternel, mais c'était encore au delà de ceci, et par-dessus tout, plus que la colère de Peter, c'était ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Susan quand elle observait son frère qui l'effrayait. C'était une chose qui dépassait l'entendement, spécialement pour lui, fils unique. Le regard de la jeune femme en débordait, de cette chose sans nom. Ce sentiment envahissait tout son être la faisait briller, et faisait briller Peter avec elle lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Ils se comprenaient à demi-mot, d'un geste, d'un signe. Et lorsque Peter observait Susan, il voyait cette même chose, mais il voyait toute la force, toute la volonté du roi dans ce regard. Il voyait son animalité, ses plus sombres recoins éclairés. Il sentait que pour elle, il n'y avait plus de limite. Alors, en pensant à cela, il tentait de se raisonner, de se dire que c'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait pour Edmund et Lucy également. Mais il n'avait jamais vérifié. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Peter, de son côté, n'autorisait presque jamais cette pensée à s'imposer à lui. Oui, il avait peur de Caspian. Il voyait ces longs regards qu'ils échangeaient, cet autre amour qu'ils partageaient sans l'avouer. Il la voyait se placer à son côté, tressaillir à son toucher. Elle lui accordait tout, lui pardonnait plus que ce qu'il n'avait fait. Elle acceptait son être entier, ses caresses, ses sourires, sans rien dire, mais elle était lumineuse. Quand il n'était plus là, on aurait dit qu'elle s'éteignait. Alors Peter essayait de la faire sourire, et elle souriait, il essayait de la faire rire et elle riait, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus là, et elle était avec lui, où qu'il fût. Et lorsque Caspian était avec elle, lorsqu'il la regardait, inconsciemment, il calquait ses mouvements aux siens. Il respirait son air et il semblait revivre. Il aurait décroché la lune si elle le lui avait demandé, mais il aurait en prime ramené le soleil. C'était de tout ça, et de bien plus encore, que Peter avait peur.

Son coeur était déchiré, ses entrailles se tordaient. C'était un mal étrange qui le rongeait. Son meilleur nom serait la jalousie. Mais en réalité, peu importait son nom. Il se vidait de lui-même un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Peter et Susan. Rien que ces deux noms associés torturaient son corps et son âme. Il savait que Caspian et Susan n'existerait jamais. Peter était un grand homme, Caspian l'admettait à présent, et cette constatation ne faisait que renforcer sa souffrance. Combien de temps encore supporterait-il ceci, avant d'en mourir?

Sa tête lui tournait, son ventre gémissait, sa mâchoire grinçait. Cela faisait si mal, d'aimer. Caspian n'avait pas volé un baiser à Susan, elle le lui avait offert. Et ça faisait si mal … Peter savait qu'il aurait à faire face à de nombreux prétendants, mais son instinct lui murmurait que Caspian était le seul qui importât vraiment. Et il avait gagné. Peter avait gagné. Et c'était Aslan, Narnia et l'Ancienne Magie eux-même qui le lui avait permis, en séparant sa soeur de cet homme à jamais. Cela faisait si mal d'aimer, mais Peter n'aurait jamais plus à souffrir de jalousie, il le savait également. Si elle devait pleurer Caspian, Susan le ferait avec lui. Et puis elle grandirait. Elle oublierait. Caspian serait un grand roi. Peter avait de l'estime pour lui. Finalement, ils voulaient tous les deux la protéger et la servir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à l'aimer. Peter seul aurait ce privilège.


End file.
